


Here is sacred

by way_2_gay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Reality Bending, one (1) swear, only a little, rated for language, says fuck a few times sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_2_gay/pseuds/way_2_gay
Summary: “Good,” the older boy pouted, “because I don’t think I could live in a reality without you.”“I’m always there, baby. Always.””I hate you.“I love you.”----------Billy can travel through different realities but he always goes back to his favourite place, where he can love Steve the way he needs to.(I'm really bad at summaries sorry)





	Here is sacred

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing with this idea in my head for a while so please enjoy the musings of my mind!

“You’re back,” Steve smiled, collapsing onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. It had been a little longer than usual for Billy to be gone but it only made their reunion sweeter. It really made Steve appreciate how much he really missed Billy.

Billy leaned into the other boy’s embrace and breathed a deep sigh of relief. “There was some stuff to deal with in one of the other realities and it turned into a whole mess.” He looked around the living room of the huge – yet empty – Harrington house and was relieved to see nothing had changed. It was always nice to have a constant to come back to when you lived a million different lives. “I won’t be gone for that long again. At least not for a while.”

He’d been spending the last month and a half fighting the demogorgons with Steve and The Party and it had been draining. Not only did he live in fear every day he spent there, but he had to spend every moment pretending not to be in love with his closest friend and fearless leader. It was suffocating. Here, though…he could breathe here.

The boys eventually found themselves settled on the Harrington’s sofa, sprawled out against each other like the usually would when Billy was back. Steve’s hand drifted across the vast expanse of Billy’s back. The skin was a little more cracked than usual but Steve knew that Billy had had a tough few weeks in another reality and it was no surprise that it had taken a physical toll on the younger boy. 

“What’s your favourite reality? Honest answer?”

Billy peered over his shoulder and met Steve’s eyes with a soft smile, “honest answer?”. He contemplated the question for a second.

_”Fuck you, Hargrove!”_

_”No, fuck_ you, _Harrington!”_

_Plates and bowls went flying around the room with a certain fury._

_”Go back to wherever the fuck it is you came from, because no one wants you here.”_

_”That’s the last straw, Harrington. I swear to God!”_

“This one. No question.” Steve rolled his eyes because of course Billy would say that. Anything to get on his good side. Still, Steve thought he might as well entertain the idea.

“And why’s that?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re here.”

“I’m in all realities, you dumbass. At least, I hope I am…oh god, am I dead in every other reality? Billy, if I’m dead I swear to God –“ Billy smacked his arm playfully and rolled onto his back, slinging his arm around Steve’s waist to pull him closer.

“Do you ever shut up? Obviously you’re not dead in _every_ reality. It’s just…we’re not like this. Together.” If he was honest, Steve thought that this sucked more than being dead. He couldn’t sleep without Billy and he barely ate when his boyfriend was off in another realm so he couldn’t fathom a world where they weren’t how they were now. 

“That’s stupid. We’re soulmates, we’re meant for each other.”

_”You’re dead!”_

_”Not if I kill you first!”_

_”Be my guest, asshole.”_

_”Don’t tempt me because I assure you,_ princess _I wouldn’t hesitate.”_

“You’d be surprised. We’re both different in every other reality. Everything’s different.” Billy’s eyes went cold for a moment as he remembered the hours spent bickering, tormenting and straight-up beating Steve in the other realms. It wasn’t something he was proud of, but he couldn’t help it. He kept his universal memories when he travelled but sometimes there’d be days where those memories faded and he only knew _that_ reality and _that_ life. Those days came more often than he wished they would.

“But I’m still me. I’m sure if you just talked to me we could be like this in every other world.”

_”If I see you around these kids again, Hargrove, I’ll rip your fucking throat out.”_

_Both boys fell to the floor and began to claw at each other like animals. The Party stared in horror until the brawl reached it’s climax and Billy ran at the door, throwing whatever he could at Steve on his way out._

_”I’ll kill you. I’ll fucking murder you, Harrington!”_

Billy laughed at how sincere Steve sounded. The sound rippled through his body and shook through to Steve, “I might have to try that out.”

“Good,” the older boy pouted, “because I don’t think I could live in a reality without you.”

“I’m always there, baby. Always.”

_”I hate you."_

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm pleased with how this turned out or not, but I'll definitely be adding to this in a series. Comment below or come find me on instagram @/ isaac_matty if you wanna see any particular reality or scenario between these two (or anyone else with Billy I will write whatever lmao).


End file.
